Do It Harder
by TakeshiKaneshiro
Summary: Lars always tries his best to defeat Jin/Devil Jin but he always hesitates at the last minute. Why? Thanks to this, it leads him to an interesting situation. LEMONY SMUT. Like.. seriously. Rated M R&R and enjoy. [i apologize for how short it is ] bwahaha... family genre.


Title: Do it harder

Pairing: Lars x Jin

Rating: M

Disclosure: These wonderful characters aren't mine!

A/ N: Soo, this was a requested piece. I really try my best to create a story, this one isn't actually based off a certain ending like I usually would do. I kinda had to recreate my own scene. I hope you enjoy =]

* * *

_CRASH!_

A loud bang resonates off the cathedral walls. Lars is hunched over a weak Devil Jin, holding him by the throat, ready to deliver a final blow to once and for all end this miserable life. The beast's appearance start to fade, the fur crawling back within the pores, the gauntlets returning to normal gi-gloves, fangs shrinking back to normal teeth, and body markings fade into nothing. The markings on his forehead are still present and when the demon's eyes crack open to stare into Lars' soul, they're still a piercing, glowing red.

Lars hesitates, holding his gun inches away from Jin's face. Jin's facial expression soon changes from distress to a smug smirk spread face. He looks down on the gun and opens his mouth. He stretches his tongue out and licks the gun barrel.

"Don't fuck with me! Do you want me to blow your face off that badly?" Lars shouts. The hyrid Jin smiles, rather sadistically and licks his lips.

"Do it, I dare you."

Lars pulls the the slide back, ready to shoot. Jin laughs and harshly grabs at Lars' balls, and roughly feeling him up. Lars winces at the sudden pain, unable to properly keep up his posture. The grip on Jin's neck loosens as Jin manhandles Lars' member. Jin takes this chance to violently push Lars down, ripping his shirt and pants off in the process. Lars lays on the cold Cathedral floor, completely flushed from the embarrassment from getting a hand job from Jin and regrettably liking it.

_"This is strictly a natural reaction upon receiving some form of stimulation to my crotch..."_ Lars thinks to himself.

"Jin, get off of me. This isn't you, snap out of it!" Lars shouts in a failed attempt to bring Jin back to his senses.

"Just admit it, Alexandersson. You actually like the abuse you're getting from this monster of a man you've been following for awhile now. You like it when I grip your dick and milk you dry," with this said Jin once again harshly grips Lars' erect cock and strokes it thru his briefs. Lars shudders at the intense feeling. Jin laughs evilly and gets up off of him. He looks up completely confused.

"Oh? I'm sorry. Did you want more? Well, you'll just have to work for it, won't you? Just go to your usual drinking place, after you, once again, failed at killing me." Jin smirks and moves back. Lars scramble to look for my gun, which in the middle of our moment, somehow was crushed to pieces. Lars looks back at the spot where Jin was, which not surprisingly, he's not there. He looks thru the shattered mosaic window, watching Jin flap away. Lars lays his head back down and proceeds to get himself off, slightly hating himself for committing this action because of someone he purely hates.

A couple hours later...

"Hey, Scotch." Lars waves the bartender down. He is now clad in his dress shirt and white pants. He usually attends this gay bar within the late hours of the night. He looks around for boys aching to have their insides scratched. Lars observes the room silently. The barkeep gets Lars' attention and slides his scotch over to him. Lars catches it, holds it in his hands and turns around in his chair to keep observing. He doesn't like going to many clubs and such, so this places suites him well. It's just a place for lonely gay men to linger and hook up for a night. Lars finally lands his eyes on a good looking guy sitting in the corner drinking all by his lonesome. He smirks and gets up to engage in conversation with this guy across the room. The guy looks up at him and smiles. Lars takes a seat and continues talking with him. Soon they start having a nice flowing conversation, almost getting kind of dirty.

"How often do you come to places like this?" the guy asks Lars. He replies, "This is really the only place I go to. I don't often pick guys up, but you caught my attention."

"Oh, I bet you say that to every guy you're interested in... but that still flatters me..." He says shyly.

"How about we grab a couple more drinks at my place? I'm sure we can figure out something better to do there," Lars offers. Soon the guy's face turns white and he flat out rejects Lars, fleeing for his life. Lars legitimately looks confused, unsure of what just happened. He turns around to get up and finally realizes why the guy ran.

"Dammit Jin, why the hell are you here?"

"I've just come to give you what you wanted," Jin says smugly.

"I don't want shit from a demon tainted person like you." Lars spits back.

"Oooh, getting kind of fiesty are we?"

"Don't push your luck."

Lars pushes past Jin, pays for the scotch, and heads out. Jin follows along, smirking the whole time.

"I don't know why you're following me, you've ruined my night enough."

"Aww, poor baby. How about we go hit up a place, ehhh, a lil more entertaining. Like the night club?"

"I'd rather not."

"That's a yes!" And with that said Jin grabs a hold of Lars and they fly into the night sky.

Moments later...

"Why couldn't we just get a Taxi?"

"What? Worried about that hair of yours? Don't worry. Still as stiff as ever."

"Keep your sarcasm to yourself. So what is this?"

"A night club, lets go."

Jin grabs a hold of Lars' hand, which Lars finds very strange, and Jin easily gets past the bouncer. Lars figured he's been here too many times. Lars instantly dislikes the environment, loud, smoky, and it smells of heavy intoxication.

"We're dancing, lets go." Jin commands. He forces Lars out onto the crowded dance floor. There are loads of people bumping and grinding and practically having sex on the dance floor. Jin starts with swaying his hips, moving mine in sync.

"_I don't have a knack for this kinda stuff, but I guess I can roll with it... besides... Jin's obviously __knowledgeable enough to teach me..." _Lars thinks to himself. As the music got louder and more intense, so did the hip movements. Jin moves closer, and grinds himself on Lars, still swaying their hips. First side to side, then back and forth. Jin grabs his neck, and brings their foreheads together. At this point, they're really grinding now, following movements with other couples. Lars grabs a hold of Jin's hips and syncs his arm movements with his hip swaying. Jin bites his lips, fangs showing. He looks into Lars' eyes and smirks. He turns his body around, back facing Lars's chest and starts grinding his ass on his groin. He replaces both his hands on Jin's rocking hips, occasionally forcing his hips forward as Jin pushes his ass back.

"_Fuck... Jin's really got me at the neck here. I'm fucking hard as a rock and I kinda want to just plow his ass NOW..." _

The song ends and Jin pulls away.

"Well, that was fun, lets get a drink." He quickly walks to the bar leaving Lars on the dance floor to wonder just what the hell this guy is trying to do. Jin comes just as Lars chose a place to sit.

"Here, a scotch for you and a scotch for me, cheers." Jin says, downing his in one go. Lars sniffs his drink at first, skeptical of the drink. Jin sighs annoyed, and brings Lars' cup to his mouth and forces him to drink.

"Anyway, I'm gunna go to the bathroom and take a piss. Don't go off with anyone while I'm gone." Jin tells Lars. Lars nods and remains at the table. Lars observes the room, looking at those occupying it. He notices the bar isn't strictly for gay folk. There are people of many colors. Lars nods, starting to feel rather sleepy.

"A_w fuck... I think Kazama put something in my drink after all..."_

Lars blinks, slightly blinded by the dim light. "Ugh where am I...?" Lars asks out loud. He looks around a bit, and goes to sit up. "My body is so heavy..." He finally looks in front of him, and sees the bare back side of Kazama. "_What the fuck...?"_

"Oh, good morning sunshine." Kazama says, looking back at me with a smirk to his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lars asks, still befuddled by this scenario.

"I'm riding you, now that you're awake, fuck me harder. It was rather easy to get your little brother up, what were you dreaming about? Your boyfriend? Your love interest?" He pries.

"Kazama, get off of me. This is disgusting, abnormal. You're my BLOOD RELATIVE for god sake!"

"Your point? Ahhhhn, yess. Thrust into me like that again!"

"I didn't thrust into you! I simply just sat up!" Lars yells in frustration, completely embarrassed and annoyed that Jin just won't listen. Jin starts to move his hips in a circular motion.

"Am I that unpleasurable? Why not close your eyes and think of your boyfriend or something? I'm pent up, I want someone to fuck me."

"Why are you even acting like this? This is totally against your character."

"Oh what? It's impossible for stoic-faced Jin Kazama, never making any kind of emotion but hatred, to want a long hard cock shoved in my asshole for the shear pleasure of it? Well guess what, here it is, right in front of your eyes. You better start believing it, cuz from this moment on, I claim this..." He pauses and squeezes Lar's member for emphasis, " … to be my toy!"

Lars growls at his stubbornness. "Fine, have it your way."

With that said, Lars sits up completely, causing Jin to fall into his face, ass up in the air. Lars grabs his hips and starts thrusting with great force. "You sure do have that usual stoic face that just gives off that whole superior look. It disgusts me, but I can't say I never imagined your face, contorting to **this.**" Lars states, lifting Jin onto his lap, grabbing his face and observing his wanton expression. Jin turns his head and starts nibbling on Lar's earlobe, whispering.

"I know you can fuck me harder than this, make my face contort even more. Mess it up more!"

Lars throws Jin off and onto the bed. Jin lands on his back, he lifts his legs up, spreading his ass open for Lars to see. Lars observes the gaping hole, twitching and slowly closing back up. Jin brings his fingers to his hole and stretches the ring of muscle wider.

"Stick it in, don't keep me waiting..." Jin begs. Lars hears the impatience in his voice. He feels this sudden emotion of control, finally feeling like he's won over this man. Lars crawls over, aiming his shaft at Jin's stretched anus. He puts slight pressure on it, not yet thrusting in. Lars looks at Jin's face, red from this heat, sweating in anticipation.

"Just do it!" Jin yells. Lars smiles at Jin's sign of completely defeat and proceeds to fuck him senseless.

"Ah! Ahhhh! You're so big!" Jin shouts. Lars thrusts more enthusiastically. Jin goes to touch his member when Lars slaps it away.

"No way, you're coming just from getting it in your ass." Lars states. He pulls out and turns jin onto his side. He lifts one leg over his shoulder and penetrates Jin again. This time hitting far deeper than before.

"Ohh! I feel it in my stomach!" Jin moans out loudly. Lars continues thrusting harder and faster.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Jin shouts, gripping at the sheets till his knuckles turn white. Lars looks down on Jin's dripping wet cock, he sees it stiffen and soon Jin ejaculates all over the bed, some on his stomach. He tightens around Lar's member, causing Lars to moan out. While Jin is still in the process of ejaculation, Lars feels himself ready to burst. He gives Jin 4 more powerful thrusts before releasing himself into the depths of Jin's stomach.

They both pant heavily, exhausted from such intense activity.

"That was the best sex I've had in forever... I'm wondering if I should keep going for the cute fragile ones..." Lars breathes out. Jin smirks at the remark.

"Don't worry, you'll be back to fuck this ass again. Hahh..." Jin sighs. Soon quiet snores resonates from Lar's nose. Jin looks over, touches Lars' face. He grazes his fingers over his lips.

"_Quite regrettable that we didn't get to kiss. Oh well, better to not cross the line TOO far..." _Jin thinks to himself. He gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Jin walks out, clad only in his towel. He dries his hair with one hand, whilst checking his phone in his other.

"Oh, Looks like Sergei had some trouble setting up Alisa. Guess I'll have to pay him a special visit..." Jin says, licking his lips with excitement.

[[A/N: So... uhm Here's yet another piece to the impossible yet possible series. This was requested from a friend of mine! I decided to link another story within the end here that's requested, can you guess between who? Lol Jin sure is one loosey goosey. XP Welp if you guys have any other suggestions be sure to hit up the forum topic under Tekken, helping with a yaoi pairing! :D andddddddUNTIL NEXT TIME! :D]


End file.
